Denial is a Girl's Best Friend
by Phoenix-Talon
Summary: The third and final story of the Jacey series. Jacey and Sawyer have returned to camp. Unfortunately, things are about to get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Welcome, one and all to my third story, "Denial is a Girl's Best Friend!" Wow, can you believe we're at the first season? It seems only yesterday I was loading the first chapter of "What to Get for the Man who has Everything," not really expecting much, because on my last story I had a grand total of three reviewers. Look how far we've come! Look how much Jacey's grown as a person! She's grown so much….even if she sort of drunkenly slept with Sawyer….but that's beside the point my friends, beside the point! I hope you all enjoy this season as much as I do writing it! Oh, and keep an eye out for my Christmas fic from last year. I've decided that I simply must finish it this time. I must!**

**Disclaimer- (Pats lawyers on the back) Come, come, my friends. Surely we've been together long enough for you to trust me not to steal the deeds to Lost!**

**Lawyer #1: What's that in your pocket?**

**Me: (Covers deeds to Lost protectively) Nothing, my friends, nothing. Try the eggnog, Jacey made it herself. **

**Lawyer #2: (Yanks deeds out of pocket) (Phoenix looks disappointed)**

**Me: Fine, I don't own it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jacey glanced about her, considering. She had awakened in a pure white room, lying on a cot. It wasn't a very well-furnished room. It had but one cot, the cot she was lying on, set in the corner. She couldn't see a door. There were no paintings, no windows, no other furniture, nothing.

She stood immediately. She noticed a video camera at the opposite end of her, tucked into a corner.

Easy-listening music, the kind one would hear in an elevator, played softly from somewhere above her.

"The epitome of hell," She muttered pacing about. She glared suddenly at the camera.

"Where's Angela?" She demanded. "Where's Sawyer? Where're my friends?"

The camera said nothing, simply stared at her. Jacey decided it was better that way. It'd probably freak her out if it started randomly talking.

Jacey inhaled sharply. She noticed a vent on the other side of the room. She ran to it and tore off the metal cover. A mouse could've squeezed through, but Jacey certainly couldn't. She sighed, frustrated, and sat back glaring at the ceiling.

She heard a noise.

"….she'll be trying to escape, they all will…"

The vent.

Jacey bent down and listened hard. She could barely make out a few sentences.

"…Ben says to just watch her for a while…"

"….she wasn't supposed to…."

"….I know, but she did, and she could be…."

"….Ben, you're here, what…."

"….one more thing…."

"What?"

"Nick's back. Find him. And make sure he stays dead."

Jacey sat back quickly and shoved the cover back on. Useless. She could barely hear a word they were saying. Damn it.

A noise sounding similar to a shower door sliding, brought Jacey to her senses. She whipped around and saw the starched white wall slide to the side and then a man entered. He smiled at her pleasantly.

"Hello, Jacey, I'm Link. Link Cooper."

Jacey stared at him hard. He looked about in his early thirties, with sandy brown hair, and cat-like green eyes. He wore khaki slacks and a brown tweed jacket. He looked like a young professor-type.

"It's polite to introduce yourself," He chided.

"You already know my name," Jacey snapped. "Where's my daughter? And Sawyer?"

"They're fine," Link dismissed her question. "Aren't you hungry? Would you like a shower?"

"_Where's my daughter_?" Jacey snarled.

Link sighed. "I told you, Jacey, she's fine. You don't need to worry about her."

"She's my daughter, you son of a bitch," Jacey hissed. "You kidnapped her."

"Technically, we didn't kidnap her," Link corrected. "But we were going to, to be perfectly honest. And trust me, if you knew what we knew, you'd beg for us to take her."

Jacey stared at him coldly.

"Come on, Jacey, what do you want?" Link smiled. "Shower? Food?"

"I want you to give me my daughter back, and set my friends free." Jacey considered. "Except Kate, you can keep her."

Link laughed. "Well, at least you can keep your sense of humor." He rose and walked to the wall that had opened earlier. "Call me if you want anything." The door opened and he left.

"Bastard!" Jacey yelled. She ran to the wall and kicked it, trying to open it. It remained blank and impassive.

"Damn it!" Jacey bellowed. She sat down on her cot and put her face in her hands. She gulped heavily, trying to block out tears. A thought occurred to her.

She knelt down, almost in praying stance. She closed her eyes and thought as hard as she could.

_Kristin. Please. I don't know if you can hear me from this far away, but…I need you. I'm in trouble, we all are. Help us! _

She stopped. If anything, she could trust on the psychic teenager to hear her.

_If you can believe that a friend can hear you from that far away, why can't you believe in God?_

Jacey blinked at the stray thought. It had sounded distinctly like Robbins. She closed her eyes.

_Whoever the hell is up there, if there even is a God…let Kristin have heard me. Protect my daughter. Protect Sawyer. Help us get out of here! _

Her Dad had been a Christian. "Let's see if your God can hear me," Jacey snorted in disgust, leaning back.

XXXXXXX

The wall opened again. Jacey's eyes opened as Link stepped inside.

"How do you know I won't attack you?" She demanded.

Link smiled at her indulgingly. "Because I'm fully armed," He said cheerfully, opening his jacket up and revealing a nine millimeter.

He was holding a plate with a sandwich on it. "Here you are." He set it on the floor in front of her.

"What do you want?" Jacey growled, not touching the food.

Link opened his mouth and then closed it. "Mm, better not say right away. If you're open to it, I could take you to a place and explain there. This room is not very good for conferences, no tables or anything."

Jacey stared at him stonily.

"Would you like to come?" He offered. "I'll have to put this on you, though." He held up a hood.

"Take me to see my daughter and Sawyer, and then I'll go with you," Jacey said stubbornly. Link sighed, and smiled sadly.

"Very well, I suppose we'll have to do it here," He stared about him looking almost uncomfortable. "I really don't like this room, though."

Jacey's eyes burned holes in Link. He ignored her snarling eyes and sat down on the cot with her.

"I know all about you, Jacey."

"You know shit." Jacey snapped back.

"You're name is Jacelyn Avery Chambers. You're twenty-four years old, you have two sisters and four brothers. Your sister Julietta Carolyn Chambers is also your twin. Your younger sister Jordana Louise Chambers has a two-year-old daughter named Gracie Leigh." Link gave her another smile.

Jacey didn't react. Her poker face was one to be desired.

"You, yourself have a daughter as well." Jacey stiffened. "Her name is Angela Ruth Mercer Chambers Ford."

Jacey frowned in confusion.

"Angela's biological mother contributes the Mercer," Link explained. His grin broadened. "And her biological father contributes the Ford."

"Blood tests," Jacey said quietly.

"Pardon?" Link cupped his ear.

"Blood tests," Jacey repeated. She jerked her thumb to a band-aid and cotton ball taped to her shoulder. "That's how you know that stuff. And you could have just questioned Angela."

Link raised and lowered one shoulder. "Perhaps. Or perhaps we're just omniscient." He chuckled to himself. "Want to hear more?"

Jacey ignored him.

"You have friends named Elizabeth Kathleen Malone O'Neill, Jeffrey Robbins, and Kristin Holmes." He grinned juicily. "And especially intimate relations with James Ford, otherwise known as Sawyer."

Jacey didn't blink. "I don't know what you're talking about," She said.

"Play it your way," Link shrugged. He got up and started to exit the room. "By the way, Jacey, I wanted to offer my congratulations."

"On what?"

Link merely smiled as the wall magically slid open and he exited.

Jacey sighed. She was worried about Angela. And Sawyer as well. Oh, God….how were they going to get out of this?


	2. The Escape and the Confession

**AN: (creeps in) Heh heh…hey guys! (gets pelted with tomatoes) Ahh! Sorry, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long! Please forgive me! In my defense, those stupid Lost people haven't put up any new episodes and I'm seriously about to keel over and DIE. Oh, in case anyone's interested, I've just started a Harry Potter fic and will be starting soon an Inuyasha fic, so check those out if you like Harry Potter or Inuyasha. Well, I guess I should start…shouldn't I?**

**Artistgirl727- No, it's still freaking January! (growls in frustration) I love Link, he's so delightfully evil…like the Others!**

**Regan Trinity- Yay! I love chocolate chips and cheetos! **

**Jacey: Together? (looks disgusted)**

**Me: Um…yes, together dang it! (eats them defiantly and chokes)**

**KiPpiEj- Your comment really did help me write the chapter, thank you. (does second chapter of third story dance)**

**Whirlwind-2005- Whoever said that? **

**Non-damsel- You haven't died! (glomps) I'm not so sure about that…I mean, it's so cliché-ish. Oh my gosh, when Kate and Sawyer slept together I was about to DIE. I near about ended the story right here. (I had an interesting death scene where the monster, who looked very similar to me, grabbed Sawyer and flung him against a cliff several times and then killed Jacey out of pure frustration…my brothers begged me not to…) I swear, everyone else was drooling over Sawyer's half-naked form, but I was flinging popcorn at the TV and screaming, "ABSTINENCE DAMN YOU! HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF ABSTINENCE?" **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When one listens to elevator music for twenty-four hours straight, with nothing to do but stare at a blank wall, one starts to get a little antsy.

Jacey had kept her thoughts to herself, knowing that whatever she said was being monitored. All she knew was that she _had_ to find Angela, she _had _to find Sawyer, and get the hell out of…well, she supposed she should find Jack…and then Jack would be all annoying and would force them to find Stupid Kate as well…this wasn't going to be easy.

If someone looked at her for the first time, they'd never guess that Jacey had excellent survival skills. She had to. Sam's business dealings were very shady, and he'd taught all of his sisters how to fight, how to escape, and how to contact him whenever there was trouble. Kevin, her deceased fiancé, had once showed her how to shoot. She'd been polite about it, and pretended to be naïve about the gun world, but Sam had had a good laugh about it when she'd returned.

"If he knew what kind of marksman you were with a shotgun," Sam had gasped, laughing hard with tears down his cheeks.

"Don't be mean," Jacey had scolded. "It was very nice of him to try and teach me…even if you had taught me years before."

But she had no gun, no way of escape, and NO way of contacting Sam. Getting stranded on a creepy island had never been a part of Sam's lessons.

The wall slid open, and in walked Link. He was carrying a piece of pie.

"Apple," He said cheerfully. "My personal favorite. Do you like apple, Jacey?"

"You're the ones that are supposed to be omniscient," Jacey said dully, not looking at him. "You would know."

Link shrugged and placed the plate before her. Jacey still didn't look at him.

"What are you going to do with me?" She sighed.

"Honestly, we're not sure," Link replied. "You weren't on the list, you know. You were never a part of the plan. But don't worry, I'm sure we'll find something for you to do."

"Go to hell," Jacey said without energy.

"Not very harshly spoken," Link noted. "Perhaps you're losing hope." He sat on her cot, and smiled toothily.

"_Sawyer_ hasn't lost hope. He's still fighting the good fight, trying to find a way—"

Jacey's head snapped up and she looked at him directly in the eye. "So Sawyer's okay," She said, half to herself.

Link smiled again, this time with feigned sympathy. "Poor Jacey. You still love Sawyer, don't you? He's not a very reliable man, is he? Always weaving between you and Kate. You'd be better off with someone else."

"You think you know me," Jacey said quietly. "You think you know him. You don't know _shit._"

"I know that even in a crisis, Sawyer is always the flirt," Link said, ignoring her. "Did you know that a couple hours after we reunited him and Kate, he kissed her?"

Jacey looked away from him. She wanted to call him a liar, but…

"Doesn't know where you are, doesn't know if you're dead or not, and still he finds time to kiss Kate. Like I said, not a very reliable man. He won't come for you either. Because although you love him, quite ardently, he doesn't care a fig for you. He doesn't love you. He doesn't even like you that much. He's kissed you a couple times, even _slept _with you," (Jacey blanched) "But you know Sawyer. He'll sleep with anything."

"Get out," Jacey snarled, the aggression back in her voice.

"If that's what you want," Link said indulgently, as if she were a naughty pet that had piddled on the rug. "I'll come talk to you later, when you've cried your tears."

He left.

Jacey's eyes burned painfully, but she refused to let the tears fall. She refused to give Link the satisfaction.

Was he just playing with her mind? Had Sawyer really forgotten her that easily? She felt stupid and foolish, for thinking of him so much and missing him terribly.

He'd forgotten her…

XXXXXX

Sawyer had a plan. Kate thought it was clever. He knew perfectly well what Jacey would say. He could almost hear her voice, sarcastic and wonderful.

"You're going to shock yourself with the fish biscuit machine to get the keys? You are an idiot."

Ah, it was going to be nice to see her again when they got out of this stupid place. He'd give almost anything to have her elbow him, kick him, smack him, or yell at him. He'd give twice of anything to feel her kiss again. He'd kissed Kate earlier, and that was nice and everything, but he'd mostly done it to piss off Pickett. And to find out their weaknesses.

Kate had asked if they were going to get Jack. Sawyer didn't want to. Every man for himself, right?

And Jacey, technically being a _woman_ didn't apply, so they'd save her and Angie too, just as soon as they got out of here.

But then they turned the damn thing off.

XXXXXXX

Jacey had an idea. An idea that would probably not work, but hell, what did she have to lose?

Recalling everything Sam had ever taught her, she sat in front of the camera and counted to thirty. She did nothing conspicuous. When she was done, quick as lightning, she, dragged the cot to the camera, stood on it, and using a fork she'd stolen from Link, hacked into the camera.

Sam hated security cameras. He'd taught Jacey a long time ago how to hack into one and re-wire it so it would only play a certain portion on a loop, over and over again. Finally, she was done.

Unless they watched those cameras constantly, all they'd see is a slight flickering on the screen, and then her sitting staring at the wall. Which was what she'd been doing for the past hour and a half.

Jacey stared at the tiled ceiling. She jumped, and her fingers grazed the tile. She grumbled, and dragged the cot over to her, stood on it, and jumped again. The tile pushed slightly. She kept jumping and pushing, rhythmically, till the tile was half way open. She jumped as hard and as high as she possibly could and grabbed the ceiling. She clambered up and squeezed into the ceiling. She replaced the tile and crawled. She crawled for what seemed like hours. She passed by several rooms, and then she saw…

Sawyer. On some kind of hospital chair, unconscious. Alone.

She tore the tile away and landed ungracefully with a thump. "Sawyer," She gasped, breathing hard. The wind had been knocked out of her.

Sawyer's eyes opened at the noise. He looked at Jacey, blinked, and looked at her as if he couldn't stop looking at her.

"Oh, thank God," Jacey ran to him and threw her arms around him, hugging him.

"Jacey—" Sawyer said in disbelief. "I can't believe—you're all right…you're okay."

"You're strapped in?" Jacey looked furiously at the straps tying him down. "Bastards. What did they do to you?"

"I don't—there was this guy, trying to shoot me with something, I just…" He shook his head amazedly. "But I won't lie, Jace, I've missed you like hell."

Jacey wished Sawyer would always look at her the way he was looking at her. Briskly, she looked away and tried to tear the straps off. "I gotta figure out a way to get you out of these."

Sawyer shook his head violently. "No, Jace, listen to me. You find Angela, and you get the hell out of here."

"Hell no!" Jacey snapped. "I'm not going to leave you here, you moron."

"Look!" Sawyer said exasperatedly. "Just leave me! I can take care of myself!"

"I don't care!" Jacey said, starting to get angry. "I'm not going to leave you, and that's that!"

"Just go, godammit!" Sawyer yelled. "Why won't you just leave? Why won't you just get back to our camp and be safe!"

"Because I'm in love with you, you stupid, idiotic, stubborn, jackass!" Jacey bellowed. "And I am not, not, NOT going to goddamn leave you here!"

There was a huge pause, and Sawyer stared at her fuming figure. He started to speak.

"I—" He changed his mind. "If you really loved me, you'd go."

Jacey froze. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Fine, damn you," She kissed him passionately. Sawyer kissed her back, feeling her hot tears on his own cheeks and hating himself. Finally, she tore herself away, and ran out the door as fast as she could.

XXXXXX


	3. Not Again!

**AN: I'm starting to get really disappointed by the plotlines of this show. It's really starting to sadden me. I'm very close to going off on a tangent, stop following the show, and doing my own thing. By the way, I just watched Mi Amigo an old movie that Josh Holloway did. (opens mouth to describe it but can't find the words)**

**Jacey: It sucked, didn't it?**

**Me: No! Josh Holloway was fabulous! (twiddles fingers nervously)**

**Jacey: You quit halfway through, didn't you?**

**Me: (defensively) Just when the Josh Holloway parts were over!**

**Regan- Scuse em mwah? (all French speakers wince) Let's not drag my personal life into this! By the way, the answer is NO. But dang, does being in a relationship really amp the romance scenes! Looking forward to your fanfic!**

**Artistgirl727- Lol, she also called him a stupid, stubborn, idiotic jackass, but funnily enough, nobody seems to notice that part. (huggles back)**

**Non-damsel- (glomps again) My ever faithful delinquent reviewer! Ah, I could never kill them off. Maybe maim them, so they're paralyzed for life… I miss Sayid! I really, really, really, hope they don't kill him off, especially since I have uber plans for him and Jacey becoming really good friends and Sawyer overreacting…ahh, I should shut up now. Haven't seen We Are Marshall yet, is it good?**

**Amethyst Prongs- (glomps another faithful delinquent reviewer) Missed your wonderful randomly long reviews! Sawyer and Kate…PFF! They're not REALLY together, J.J Abrams just likes messing with my head. (twiddles fingers absently, ignoring all obvious signs that they are indeed together) They totally did! J.J probably reads this thing every day for new ideas. I SEE YOU J.J! I see you! **

**Angela: Oh my god! I have a sister! ….named after a fruit! But that's okay!**

**Glad you liked my Harry Potter fic, will be updating that first. Before I update this one I mean. Which means if you're reading this, the other chapter's already up. So you've probably already read it.**

**(Chase and Jacey shout) SHUT UP ALREADY!**

**Whirlwind-2005- Thank you!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sawyer knew perfectly well he should absolutely positively NOT be feeling so cheerful. A. He was stuck in a cage. B. The cage smelled like dead polar bear. C. He was starting to smell like dead polar bear. C. Dead polar bear was not a nice smell.

And he knew he should NOT be recalling Jacey's words over and over again, watching the past events play over again inside his head.

But he still was. And he probably looked pretty stupid with a dumb grin on his face. Pathetic.

He sighed, leaning against his cage. God, what he'd give to get out of here. He closed his eyes and remembered Jacey's words for the fiftieth time.

_"Because I'm in love with you, you stupid, idiotic, stubborn, jackass!"_

Goddammit, that stupid grin was back on his face. He should NOT be feeling this pleased about it.

He froze suddenly, as a deadly thought occurred to him.

Jacey would never just leave him. She'd bide her time, and then try and rescue him.

He sighed again. No matter how happy it made him feel to think of Jacey being with him, it was just too dangerous. He had to keep Jacey safe.

The only way she'd leave, is if…she _hated _him. She absolutely could not love him. She'd get caught again. How could he make her hate him?

His eyes fell on Kate.

XXXXXXX

Jacey was running through the jungle, having no idea where the hell she was. She stopped, breathing heavily, one arm on a tree, trying to soothe a cramp in her side. She sank to the ground.

She needed to rest. She needed to figure out a way to get back to their camp, gather an army together, and rescue Angela. She'd already decided that Angela was not here. Using her supposedly infallible logic, she decided that this was a prison facility. They were keeping the kids elsewhere, so when they returned with a bigger army, they could capture a few of the Others, force out that information, and then rescue Angela.

But first and foremost, she had to get Sawyer out of there.

She thought about their last meeting. It had been sheer luck seeing him there…thank God she had…

_"Because I'm in love with you, you stupid, idiotic, stubborn, jackass!"_

She covered her mouth. She hadn't _really_ said that, had she? Oh God, she was never gonna live this down…

She went bright red. "I can't believe I said that," She whispered furiously. "What the hell is wrong with me?" She banged her head against a tree.

She shook her head briskly. Enough of that. Time to go rescue the stupid southern jackass that she loved.

XXXXXXX

Jacey silently walked through the jungle. Sighing in relief, she found the place with the cages. One was empty. Sawyer must be in the other one.

And Sawyer was in the other one.

With Kate.

Jacey froze. A stray thought, some weird part of her that tried to find humor in the situation commented that this was the second time she'd walked in on him like this. Mechanically, she turned and walked away.

Then she ran. She felt numb, as if nothing could touch her, nothing could penetrate her wall.

Was she crying? She couldn't tell. She was sick of it though, sick of the Others toying with their minds, sick of loving Sawyer, sick with worry over Angela, sick of being on this God forsaken island.

She was most surprised to run into a teenager with a slingshot.


	4. The Great Escape

**AN: What the hell was that? You call that a freaking episode? I'm sorry guys, but this series is going downhill. I'm this close to screwing the T.V show and going off on my own tangent. Let's see how this island survives with _me_ as the writer! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! (characters run in fear)**

**Amethyst Prongs- You gotta beware of the slingshot. Nobody move! I said nobody move! Yay for Italian! Buon giorno! (thinks of other clever Italian phrases) Arivaderci! You'll like Italy. I went to Rome, Florence, and Siena last summer. It was amazing. If you go to Rome be sure to visit Trevi Fountain and drop a coin in otherwise you'll never visit Rome again. BEWARE OF THE PIGEONS! **

**AimesLuvsTheMetallicar- Thank you! Wow, I usually don't get new reviewers this far into the Jacey series. Have you read the other ones, "What to Get the Man Who Has Everything," and "All's Fair in Love and War?" Will Sawyer _ever_ find out about Angela being his daughter? (everyone looks at Phoenix) (Phoenix shrugs) I'm delighted that you like Jacey so much! She's been called nasty names in the past. **

**Artistgirl727- Jacey: I do NOT need a hug! I am perfectly fine! (goes off to crawl under a rock) Glad you liked!**

**Whirlwind-2005- Thank you!**

**Regan Trinity- Listen up pal, I had the flu when I wrote this, so don't kick me about it being short! Lol. Sayid and Jacey are gonna be best friends. I've decided this. SCUSE ME? There are no similarities! …well, they're both blonde. That's about it, hon. **

**Non-damsel- Thank you! I was rather proud of how I swung this scene. Hehe…they were fighting in this episode. (rubs hands together and laughs maniacally) What…trouble in Skate-land?! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha! God, I need coffee. They can't kill off Sayid. Sayid and Jacey are new best friends. Jacey's gonna braid his hair. They're gonna go to the mall and gossip. It's gonna be great!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lost, but if I did, I'd be doing a lot better than these idiots.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jacey swallowed. She stared eye to eye at the teenager.

The teenager did not lower the slingshot.

_Oh crap,_ Jacey thought panicked. _She's got a slingshot!_

Wait.

She's got a _slingshot_?

The teenager slowly lowered the slingshot. "If you want to get outta here," She said quietly. "Come with me."

R-i-g-h-t. She was supposed to trust the teenager with a lethal weapon. (Jacey feared slingshots) Did the chick seriously think she was just gonna get up and go with her?

"They know where you are," The girl persisted. "But I can hide you for a while. Till we get your friends."

Friends? Oh, she meant Sawyer and Kate. Jacey was about to explain that they were not her 'friends,' Kate was her arch nemesis and Sawyer was…Sawyer, but she didn't have time. The girl grabbed her arm and started to drag her off.

"How do I know you won't just take me back to my cell?" Jacey demanded.

"You don't," the girl replied. "But have you got any better ideas?"

"I can make it on my own," Jacey argued. "Just point me in the direction of our camp and I'll be fine."

"We're not on that island," the girl said impatiently. "We're on a smaller one that's about three miles off shore."

"There's _another_ one of these stupid islands?" Jacey shrieked. "Good God, I've had quite enough of the first one!"

"Quiet!" the girl hissed. "You wanna get caught?"

"No," Jacey said sullenly. She sighed longingly. "I wanna go home!"

The girl came upon a grassy area and lifted up a door, hidden by the grasses. She shoved Jacey in, motioning for quiet.

"Stay here for a while, I'll go get your friends," the girl assured.

"Hey! Kid! What's your name?" Jacey called.

"Alex!" The girl called back, running forward.

Alex…sounded familiar. Where had she heard that name before?

She shrugged uncaringly and sat back.

XXXXXX

She was just starting to doze off a long time after when the pit door opened and Sawyer was shoved onto her lap.

"Jace?" Sawyer blinked in surprise.

"Get offa me," She snarled and Sawyer quickly obeyed. Jacey did not look like she was in the best of moods.

"Hi Jacey," Kate whispered distractedly, hiding too. Jacey just glared at her.

They waited silently and then clambered out of the pit.

"This a hobby of yours Underdog, digging holes?" Sawyer asked Alex.

"Yep," Alex retorted. "That and basket-weaving. Want one?"

"Happen to have a tunnel to the mainland?" Sawyer fired back.

"No, but I've got a boat," Alex informed them all. Jacey perked up. A boat! A boat! Oh joy!

"Can we use it?" Kate asked politely.

"Of course we can use it, otherwise she wouldn't have brought it up," Jacey snapped at Kate. Stupid dumb…brunette…

_But you're a brunette._ A voice reminded her.

Stupid dumb annoying voices that always take Kate's side.

"Yeah, but we've gotta hurry," Alex said urgently. She started to take off when Sawyer stopped her.

"Hold on a second, sister. You just happen to find us in the woods? You just happen to have a boat, and you're going to let us use it, huh?" Sawyer glared at her suspiciously.

Apparently Sawyer couldn't recognize a miracle if it smacked him in the head.

"There's something we need to do first," Alex said to them.

A miracle with a price, but a miracle nonetheless.

"Oh, gee," Sawyer groaned.

"My boyfriend is being held prisoner. If you help me rescue him, I promise you I'll get you back to the other island." Alex said firmly.

"Who wouldn't want to go back there," Jacey muttered, but no one paid attention to her.

"Your boyfriend—his name happen to be Karl?" Sawyer asked suddenly.

"Yeah," Alex said, surprised.

"Aw, on," Sawyer groaned again.

Alex led them to another prison facility and they spied from the bushes.

"Karl's got to be in there," Alex whispered frantically.

Sawyer and Jacey turned their heads in unison to her.

"What do you mean 'got to be'?" Jacey asked testily.

"What, you mean you ain't sure?" Sawyer asked incredulously.

"It's the only place I haven't looked," Alex explained.

"You know the guard?" Kate asked quietly. Jacey rolled her eyes. Oh, God, Kate was going into Dangergirl mode.

"Yeah, his name's Aldo," Alex responded.

"Aldo?" Sawyer said disgustingly and Jacey snickered. "Okay, Lollipop. You want to tell me how we're going to get by him with one gun and no bullets?"

"I've got an idea," Kate announced it.

"Be careful with it, it's in a strange place," Jacey commented sourly. She really was in a bad mood.

"Of course you do," Sawyer muttered to Kate.

Kate told them her plan, Jacey told her it was crazy and it would never work, Sawyer said "Oh, crap, we're gonna get caught again," and Alex told all of them to shut up and get ready.

Huh. They were taking orders from a sixteen-year-old.

Alex tramped them up and hollered, "Open up!"

"Alex?" Aldo stood up. "What the hell are you doing?"

"They must've gotten out of their cages. I caught them in the jungle. Now open up, Aldo!" Alex informed him.

"Whoa, whoa, just stop! Alex, you're not supposed to be here. If your dad finds out he's gonna kill me." Aldo said.

"My dad was the one who told me to bring them here," Alex said stubbornly. "Look, maybe you should call him. I'm sure he's got nothing better to do."

Aldo promptly obeyed. "Danny, I need Ben."

"Why?" Pickett's voice could be heard.

"Listen, I've got Alex here. She's got Austen, Ford, and Chambers with her." Aldo explained.

Suddenly, Sawyer knocked Aldo to the ground. Alex smashed the walkie-talkie and Sawyer grabbed the rifle.

"Don't get mad at me just cuz you were dumb enough to fall for the old Wookie prisoner gag," Sawyer smirked.

"I can't believe it worked," Jacey blinked. She turned to Sawyer. "I guess I owe you five bucks."

"Where's Karl?" Alex demanded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Aldo said at once. Jacey rolled her eyes.

"Shoot him in the knee," Kate said promptly.

"What?" Sawyer looked at Kate incredulously.

Kate grabbed the gun. "Give me the damn rifle. We don't have time for this. I'll do it." Kate aimed.

"Your girlfriend has a violence fetish," Jacey hissed at Sawyer. Sawyer looked abashed.

"Whoa! Whoa! Okay, alright! He's at the end of the hall, room 23. Keys are in my back pocket." Aldo looked seriously alarmed that Kate was serious.

Kate hit Aldo with the butt of the rifle and they made their way to room 23.

"Damn good con, Freckles. I almost believed you were gonna shoot that boy." Sawyer tried to make conversation.

"It wasn't a con," Kate said dryly.

"Here it is!" Alex cried. They opened the door to find a really weird room, even weirder than Jacey's. There was strange techno music playing and a slideshow playing that was seriously creepy. It took a couple of minutes for Sawyer to snap out of it and help Alex and Kate free Karl. Kate eventually had to whack Jacey to have her snap out of it. But now they were so close to freedom.

In the end, Alex led them to her spiffy canoe and they got all ready to go, but that stupid Pickett person tried to shoot them and then he got shot by some blonde chick named Juliet. Jacey gave up trying to figure out who was on who's side, it was too difficult to figure out.

Kate had a very emotional tear-filled good bye to Jack over a walkie-talkie (which made Jacey want to whack her ore over Kate's head and scream, "WILL YOU PLEASE JUST PICK ONE ALREADY?"

And then they set off.


	5. Trouble in ParadiseHa ha!

**AN: Hello, chaps! I'm speaking in a British accent! Why do you ask? (considers) Because it's fun, that's why! By the way, I have recently obtained a myspace account and my blogs will be purely devoted to fanfiction and story stuff. Well, mostly anyway, I have a funny little thing about Catholics and Lutherans on their currently. PM me if you want to be my friend! **

**Regan Trinity- LOL Well, you were the one saying they were similar. (huggles Sawyer) I know it was rushed, but by then I think Jacey was just getting impatient and sick of the stupid island and wanting to ride off into the sunset on their spiffy canoe.**

**AimesLuvsTheMetallicar- Jacey's twenty-four but she'll be turning twenty-five pretty soon. She adopted Angela when she was eighteen, which probably wasn't the wisest thing to do, but we'll get into that in later chapters.**

**Spuffyshipper- I actually considered having Clementine but you know, Cassidy seems pretty attached to Clementine whereas I hinted that Angela's birth mother wanted nothing to do with her. And the timelines didn't match up. I should really stop putting my uber spiffy ideas on the net cuz then those darn writers just like to take them. I agree with you, I do think Locke's father is the real Sawyer. And I was sorely disappointed by how he got paralyzed. I don't know, maybe I was expecting too much by hoping like a tyrannosaur stomped on him or an anvil fell on him…falling out of a window just seemed so...so. **

**Non-damsel- I love Locke, I love creepy Ben, but I was disappointed by how he broke his back. (See above note) Hehe. Wasn't it cool how Sayid was all, "I'm sure that's what they told you," and Alex was all, "WTF?!!!" **

**Artistgirl727- Oh, they will. I guarantee it. (wink) **

**Jacey: What do you mean my famous yelling? I DON'T YELL! I AM NOT A YELLER! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY HERE, THAT I'VE GOT ANGER ISSUES?!! HUH?!! IS THAT IT?!!**

**Whirlwind-2005- Yeah, this season's been disappointing me. Maybe it'll get better. Maybe.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Lost, pretty sure you guys get that by now.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When you're on a canoe with the two people you're currently hating, it often helps to pass the time by singing.

And she wasn't totally singing _with_ Sawyer, Jacey reasoned to herself. She just happened to be singing the same song as him. In unison. While doing a two-part harmony.

"Show me the way to go home, I'm tired and I want to go to bed. I had a little drink about an hour ago, and it went straight to my head," They sang in unison.

"Stop," Kate ordered with a disgusted look on her face.

Everyone's a critic.

"What, you want a turn steering?" Sawyer asked. Jacey went back to her sulk-fest.

"We have to go back," Kate announced.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sawyer demanded.

"Turn the boat around, Sawyer, I mean it." Kate snapped.

"I love how my opinion counts for so much on our ship," Jacey commented to Karl. Karl stared blankly at the sky.

Man, that guy was creepy.

"Have you lost your mind? We just got away!" Sawyer said.

"Just do it," Kate said stubbornly.

"You give me one good reason to turn around," Sawyer said just as stubbornly.

"Because we can't leave Jack behind!" Kate yelled.

Jacey rolled her eyes. "You forgot him quick enough while you and Sawyer were getting it on," She snorted.

Kate chose to ignore that slight.

"Yes, we can, Freckles," Sawyer said rather gently. "Because that's what he asked us to do. You think about it—if we go back there—what do you think Captain Bunnykiller is going to do if he catches us?"

"Kill you," Karl said nonchalantly. They all turned to look at him.

"God loves you as he loves Jacob," He said to no one in particular.

Man, that guy was creepy.

"Okay, thanks for the input," Sawyer said giving Jacey the that-guy's-got-a-few-screws-loose expression and Jacey fought hard not to smile at him.

Sawyer turned back to Kate. "Sorry, kiddo, Jack's on his own."

They rowed for a while, and Sawyer sighed as they neared island, sweet island. "Never thought I'd be glad to get back to this rock again."

"What are you doing?" Kate demanded.

"What does it look like? I'm heading into shore," Sawyer countered.

"Why? If we just keep going we can circle round. Sooner or later we'll get to camp. We can tell Locke and Sayid what happened—" Kate started.

"Oh, we will, huh? You got a map you ain't showing me, Magellan? We've got no food, no water—and I can't steer in the dark." Sawyer snapped.

"Then I'll steer," Kate snapped back.

"No, you'll come ashore; we'll make camp. You want to contribute—you can build a campfire while I carry the kid." Sawyer told her.

Kate stared at him.

"Glad we agree," Sawyer said triumphantly.

Just then, Jacey threw up.

They both looked at her.

She smiled weakly. "I'm real sorry to interrupt the love-fest here, but I'm getting seasick, and if somebody doesn't get me to shore pretty soon, next time I barf I'll make sure I'm aiming for both of you."

They got to shore pretty quick after that.

So, Kate fixed a campfire and Jacey grumbled about how now she was 'land-sick' and daydreaming about her cookies. Man, she loved cookies. She recalled how she'd stolen some from Sawyer. She sighed. She hoped her cookies were still back there.

Sawyer came back and tossed Jacey a mango. Jacey bit into it hungrily. She licked the juice and savored the taste. Mmm…mango. Such a fun word to say. Man-go. Man-go.

"Sure you ain't hungry?" Sawyer asked Kate, offering her a mango.

"No, James, I ain't hungry," Kate said stiffly.

Well, isn't she Miss Hoity-toity, Jacey thought. Ooh, look at me, I'm Kate. I'm special. I enjoy getting into dangerous situations and having my life threatened. I'm so freaking amazing I can call Sawyer by his first name.

Whoop-de-doo, Jacey thought sourly. She imagined a polar bear eating Kate and felt a lot better.

"You shouldn't fight," Karl said suddenly. They all turned to him.

"When the hell did you wake up?" Sawyer frowned.

"You shouldn't fight because you're lucky to be alive," Karl continued.

"Golly, I think he's got a point," Sawyer said sarcastically.

"That island we were on—is that where your people live?" Kate questioned.

"Just where we work," Karl replied.

"Work on what?" Kate persisted.

"Projects," Karl said vaguely.

"Well, sure, like the steal-the-kid-off-the-raft project. That was a humdinger." Sawyer snorted.

Jacey frowned suddenly. Calm down, she said to herself. Go to the beach. Gather an army. Then get Angela.

"So you don't actually live on that island," Kate continued.

"Nope," Karl responded.

"Do you live here on this island?" Kate asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Karl said humbly.

"And what did you do with the people that you took—the kids?" Kate demanded, catching Jacey's attention.

"We give them a better life," Karl said, ignoring Jacey's glare.

"Better than what?" Kate asked testily.

"Better than yours," Karl answered, looking up at the sky. Sawyer had to grab Jacey before she attacked him. She looked furious.

"Calm down," Sawyer whispered.

"He has—that goddamn bastard—they took—" Jacey hissed, not able to speak clearly.

"I know," Sawyer said quietly. "But losing your temper ain't gonna solve anything."

Jacey looked into his cornflower blue eyes and almost forgot that she hated him.

Almost.

She turned away from him.

"There's not gonna be any moon tonight," Karl began conversationally. "It'll be dark. Me and Alex used to lie in my backyard at night and think up names for the constellations. You can't see it yet, but right there will be Ursa Theodorous—the Teddy Bear."

"You have backyards?" Sawyer asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Karl said.

"Well, ain't that quaint," Sawyer said sarcastically.

Jacey continued to glare at Karl, and then at Kate, and then at Sawyer. Boy, life sucked when you had no proper allies. She wished Kristin were here. No one could give a death glare quite like Kristin.

XXXXXX

Karl had run off.

Sawyer had found him and decided to do male bonding time with him.

Which left Kate and Jacey in a very awkward position.

They stared at each other.

Kate cleared her throat. She opened her mouth to say something.

Jacey's eyes flashed dangerously. Kate closed her mouth.

Awkward pause.

"Betcha Jack misses you," Jacey commented dully.

Kate didn't answer. Jacey glanced over. Was it her imagination, or did Kate look freaking _guilty_?

Stupid Kate.

XXXXX

Male bonding time.

"I've been with a lot of girls," Sawyer said, taking on the role of wise southern guru. "Some of them worth the trouble, some of them not. Every now and again there's one—" Sawyer's thoughts flashed painfully on Jacey. "One you name dumb stars with."

Or fight over cookies.

Or fight over food.

Or fight over anything.

Or kiss like there's no tomorrow.

Or have tequila bashes with.

One girl who you love so much you can't be with her. Because you love her that much.

Damn it to hell.

XXXXX

Sawyer and Kate had a nasty little fight about Kate feeling guilty about a.) sleeping with Sawyer and b.) leaving Jack behind.

Mostly a.)

Jacey's mood was improving greatly. Trouble in paradise? Jacey laughed to herself maliciously.

Jungle just would not end, would it?

Stupid jungle.

Stupid Kate.

Stupid, stupid, Sawyer.


	6. She's Baack!

**AN:** **I have an announcement. My faithful reviewers, I want to tell you that YOU GUYS ROCK. You've stuck with me for three seasons watching all the possible twists that Jacey could possibly go through. Seriously, I'd have gotten sick of this fic by now. **

**So here's the deal. In a few of the upcoming chapters I will be deviating slightly from the show. Going with my own plotline, I mean. Please don't kill me. **

**Mostly because this skate crap has been getting on my nerves and I'm going to change it. :-D I can guarantee you within this season Jacey and Sawyer WILL get together. I've decided this. You guys have been reading this fic for three years now, and the least you deserve is to see my girl get the guy. It's not gonna happen this chapter, but it will happen very soon. **

**So, that's my reasoning. Enjoy!**

**Regan Trinity- Thank you! Sayidness is hard to incorporate...be patient, okay?**

**Artistgirl727- Jacey just isn't the same without it, huh? LOL (inches away from Kristin in fear of her death glares)**

**AimesLuvsTheMetallicar- Thank you! My mom and I were looking at a magazine and discussing our favorite feature of Josh Holloway and I said I loved his deadly dimples and my mom said she loved his cornflower blue eyes. LOL Um…I'll have to think on that. I don't think Jacey would be too thrilled, LOL.**

**Spuffyshipper- The more reviews the better! Maybe she's just weird to begin with. I certainly hope not, Jacey's scared of babies.**

**Whirlwind-2005- Thank you!**

**Non-damsel- Sawyer makes a good tragic hero, though, neh? Neh? Yay for Jack! I'm so psyched for this next episode, Juliet and Kate are gonna get in a catfight! Awesome!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lost.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Walking in the stupid jungle was freaking BORING.

Jacey was very close to going insane. Insane. In the membrane.

"Are we there yet?" Sawyer whined.

"If we are where I think we are then our beach should be just through those trees. We'll be home in about five minutes," Kate said blandly.

"Try to contain your excitement, Freckles," Sawyer snorted.

"Forgive me if I'm not excited about explaining why there's only **two** of us coming back, James," Kate snapped.

Jacey gazed heavenward. "Fates, help us in our time of need. Our Fearless Leader Kate cannot count." Sawyer sniggered. Kate ignored her.

"Maybe they should explain why they ain't come looking for us," Sawyer said clearly disgruntled at that fact. "In fact, I'd be surprised if Locke ain't—" His expression changed.

"OW! OW! OWWW!"

"What happened?" Kate and Jacey said at the same time. They turned and gave each other a death glare.

"I stepped on something! Son of a bitch!" Sawyer swore.

"Looks like a dart," Kate said examining Sawyer's foot.

"Brilliant, Holmes," Jacey said sarcastically. "But pray tell, who could have committed this fiendish crime?"

"How the hell did it get out here?" Sawyer yelled at no one in particular.

"All right, just relax your foot for a second, okay? I'm going to pull it out. On the count of three. One—" She pulled it out.

"You really can't count, can you?" Jacey asked.

"Ow! I thought you said three!" Sawyer bellowed.

"Yeah, well, anticipation's the worst part. I thought I would spare you," Kate said calmly, sitting next to him.

Uh oh, looked like a happy couple moment. Time for Jacey to meander and look for bamboo sticks to shove under her fingernails.

She trotted along and passed through a bush. She glanced about and noticed it was the beach.

Holy crap, it was THE BEACH!

"Hey!" Jacey called to not-so-happy couple that was currently glaring at each other. "I found the—" She eyed them.

Boy, they really looked pissed at each other.

Well, wasn't that just a darn shame. Jacey was going to have trouble holding back the tears.

They all trooped out, looking expectantly about them. The survivors rejoiced at their return. Jacey went off to find her friends.

"Hey, Kristin," Jacey said smiling.

Kristin's mouth dropped open. "Oh my God, Jacey!" She dropped whatever she was doing to hug her. Jacey returned the hug.

"Guys, Jacey's back!" Kristin called to Robbins, Zane, Caitlyn, and Ivan.

"JACEY!" Zane bellowed at the top of his lungs and glomped her.

"Okay, okay, Zane, please, you're blocking my air flow," Jacey choked.

Caitlyn smiled prettily and Jacey and hugged her as well. Robbins looked at her steadily.

"Where's Angela?" He asked quietly.

Jacey looked away. "I…failed…" She said sadly. Kristin put an arm around her.

"It'd be better to have an army to find her anyway," Zane said, trying to keep her spirits up.

"We'll get her back," Kristin said determinedly. "In the meantime, why don't you relax a little bit?"

Jacey sighed. "Yeah, I think I'll do that."

XXXXXXX

"Damn it," Jacey swore, digging hard through the remains of Sawyer's stash. The survivors had ransacked it. Including the bottle of scotch! Didn't they know that annoying Sawyer by taking his stuff was _her_ job?

"What the hell are you doing?" Sawyer yelled.

"Looking for your scotch!" Jacey yelled back. "Where the hell did you put it?"

"What gives you the right to go through my stuff?" Sawyer demanded.

Bad idea.

"What gives _me_ the right?" Jacey snarled, rearing up. She was practically a foot shorter than Sawyer, but even so, Sawyer shrank back a bit.

"I'll tell you what gives _me_ the right!" She bellowed. "My daughter was kidnapped by my ex-boyfriend who just so happens to be an Other! Not to mention the fact that after confessing my innermost feelings to _you_, you son-of-a-bitch, you promptly replied by screwing Kate! So I think that I'VE FREAKING DESERVED THE RIGHT TO A SHOT OF SCOTCH!"

Sawyer blanched more than once from Jacey's onslaught. He tried to respond.

"Well, you're wasting your time. Everyone took all my stuff. I'm trying to round up everything now."

"Then I guess we better go find it," Jacey said in a fake nice voice.

XXXXXXX

They set off to find Hurley. They found him, digging through an old van.

"Hey, where the hell's my stuff?" Sawyer demanded. He did a double take. "What are you all doing?"

"Is that a van?" Jacey asked interestedly.

"Dudes! You're alive! You're alive!" Hurley yelled hugging them both. Sawyer looked slightly taken aback at this greeting.

"Yeah, yeah, Snuffy. Good to see you, too. I'll be damned, you all found yourselves a hippy car," Sawyer commented.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Hurley said proudly. Jacey was impressed. No more boring WALKING to the caves to get water, they would go in style!

Jin hugged Sawyer as well. "Sawyer," He said. He hugged Jacey as well. "Jacey."

"Jin-bo," Sawyer returned the acknowledgement. "How are you going?"

Jacey smiled at him pleasantly.

"Good see you," Jin said carefully.

"Well, look at that," Sawyer grinned. "Somebody's hooked on phonics."

"What about Jack and Kate?" Hurley asked. "Are they with you guys? Are they all right?"

"Kate's with me, but the Doc—they've still got him," Sawyer said looking slightly ashamed.

"Okay. It's okay. It's going to be all right. Jack's going to be all right. We all are." Hurley said confidently.

"Well, what a relief," Sawyer commented dryly.

"Naw, see, things are getting better. The car, you coming back safely—it's a sign." Hurley looked earnest.

"Yeah, a sign I want my stuff back," Sawyer went back to his original point.

"Uh uh. You're gonna help us fix this thing," Hurley said happily.

"Now why would I do that?" Sawyer asked.

"Because there's beer," Hurley grinned.

"Beer?" Jacey said suddenly. "Where?"

"In the van," Hurley responded. "Don't get drunk, though."

"I only get drunk on tequila," Jacey said uncaringly. "Let's get this thing tipped, okay?"

They all tipped it over properly. Sawyer opened the side door, and Vincent butted in front of him, nosing around interestedly.

"Me first now, come on, now," Sawyer said to the dog. Jacey pushed past them both and entered it.

They saw a huge wad of crumpled up papers. "What the hell is up with all this recycling?" Sawyer wrinkled.

"You got me, dude," Hurley said shaking his head.

"What a mess," Jacey commented to no one in particular. "Reminds me of my brothers' cars."

Sawyer found a map. "Looks like those Dharma freaks were building some sort of dirt road."

"Found the beer!" Jacey yelled.

"Woo! Now we're talking!" Sawyer cheered.

Jacey found something else interesting. "Here Sawyer, from me to you with love," She said tossing him a head.

"Son-of-a--! What's a head doing back here?" Sawyer demanded to Hurley and Jin.

"Oh, that's just Roger," Hurley said airily.

XXXXXX

The beer was disgusting. Flat and stinky. But it was _beer_ and Jacey hadn't had one since the plane crash.

"Dude, that beer's been sitting there since before Rocky III, maybe even II. It's probably poison by now," Hurley commented.

"Skeletor seems to like it," Sawyer said, clinking his beer can against' Roger's skull. "Bottoms up," He added to Jacey. Jacey ignored him and took a swig, grimacing.

"That's not cool dude," Hurley said unhappily. "That guy had a mom, a family, and friends. Oh, and a name." He read the nametag. "It's Roger Workman."

"It's Work Man, you blockhead," Sawyer said annoyed. "That's his job. He was a Dharma janitor."

"Yeah, well, you should still respect the dead," Hurley said seriously.

"Sawyer doesn't respect the living, what makes you think he'll start with the dead now?" Jacey snorted.

"I gotta feeling you're pissed at me, Jace," Sawyer said to Jacey.

"Where on earth would you get an idea like that?" Jacey said to the sky.

Unfortunately, Jin announced (in broken English) that the van could not be fixed.

Hurley was distraught. It seemed like all of his hopes rested on this broken down van.

"Why is it so important to you?" Sawyer demanded.

"Because we could all use a little hope," Hurley said desperately.

"If it's hope you're looking for, you're on the wrong damn island. There sure as hell ain't no hope here," Sawyer said to him.

"There was," Jacey said, still commenting to the sky. "But now that everyone's lost it, it's gone. Except for Hurley's."

She suddenly sat up. "You keep that, Hurley. It's important."

XXXXXX

"Beer," Sawyer said, motioning towards his can.

"Beer," Jin repeated.

"Bingo, beautiful," Sawyer said, taking on the role of a teacher, and not doing so badly at it either. He tapped the van. "Car."

"Car," Jin repeated.

Sawyer pointed out Hurley. "International House of Pancakes."

"That was sick and wrong," Jacey frowned.

Sawyer tossed Hurley a can of beer. Hurley watched it roll down the hill. He ran off, as if suddenly inspired by some great idea.

"Important lesson," Sawyer said to Jin. "Repeat after me."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry," Jin repeated.

"You were right," Sawyer said.

"You were right."

"Those pants don't make you look fat." Sawyer said.

"Those pants don't make you look fat."

"There you go," Sawyer said triumphantly. "The only three things a woman needs to hear."

At this, Jacey poured the rest of her beer on Sawyer's head. It felt very satisfying.

"What the hell!" Sawyer yelped.

Jacey gazed skyward again. "Haha, now he smells like reeeally old beer. Life is just."

Then Hurley came back with the really bright idea of pushing the van down a steep cliff to jumpstart. Even weirder, it worked.

So they rode around for a while. It reminded Jacey of high school. Most of her friends had been guys. She hadn't met Maya and Tatiana till her senior year.

They came back, and Jacey walked back to her tent. She sighed, and leaned her head back.

A thought occurred to her. She got up, walked to Sawyer's tent, and sat down beside him, cracking open one of his beers.

"Mind if I join you?" Jacey asked.

Sawyer looked at her. "Not pissed at me anymore?"  
"Oh no, I'm still pissed," Jacey replied. "But you're just too cute to ignore."

Sawyer snorted and took a sip.

XXXXXXXXX

Silence.

Nick Medeiros cautiously stepped into a clearing. He motioned for Angela to follow him.


	7. Nick

**AN: Okay guys, this is where I officially divert. I'm pretty much going with my own story now, my own plot. I will be keeping a few interesting things from the show…but don't expect Kate and Sawyer to last long in my fic. And don't expect Kate to be pregnant either. And don't expect Kate to live long, either. (everyone glares at Phoenix) Fine, I won't kill her. Maybe.**

**Regan****- Thank you darling! **

**Artistgirl727****- The writers are pissing me off. I can't stand all this skate-ness. It's driving me berserk. The only thing I liked was Kate's expression when Jack dined with Juliet. Ha ha. Your fault!**

**Non-damsel****- Ha ha! I think Jacey is the only one Sawyer will tolerate to pull crap with him. Can't blame her though. She's awfully hormonal.**

**Spuffyshipper****- I wish I could go to Florida. The last place I went to was Nevada. I won a writing contest there and was attending a symposium they were putting on. **

**Whirlwind-2005****- :-D**

**Freckles-101****- (gasp) You're here! (glomps) How are you? I haven't seen you in a million years! Juliet does suck, and you should know by now I can't answer that. Hehe. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lost, but now for the first time I'm MESSING WITH IT HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

FLASHBACK

Nick Medeiros stood on the beach, waiting for his target. He was impatient, as always, but he kept his distance. He glanced about him, watching for suspicious observers, but these survivors went about their business. He turned his attention back to the jungle.

The woman emerged. His target, Jacelyn Avery Chambers. She was carrying a large black bag, and wore jeans, a T-shirt, and black flip-flops. Her chestnut hair caught the sunlight, revealing red highlights.

He walked towards her. She didn't notice. He purposely knocked into her. Her black bag had a broken zipper, and clothes went flying out.

"I'm sorry!" He cried out. Privately, he complimented himself on his acting ability. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy," Jacey mumbled, bending to pick up her stuff.

"Hey, let me help you with that," He bent with her, and helped.

"Who exactly are—?" Jacey asked and stopped. She took in his full figure, his dark curly hair, and his blue eyes.

He smiled charmingly. "I'm Nick. Sorry for the whole knocking into you thing."

"Hasn't been the first time," Jacey smiled back. "I'm Jacey."

"Nice to meet you, Jacey," Nick shook her hand and helped her up. "Um, how about I help you wash your things? I'm really sorry for crashing into you."

"Sure," Jacey replied cheerfully. "Though I can't say doing laundry with me would be the most exciting thing in the world."

Nick faked a laugh. "I'm sure it'd be better than most things around here."

He was careful how he talked to her, earnestly, sincerely, adding a touch of humor here and there. His job was to charm this woman, cause her to trust him. So far, it was working.

He helped her with her laundry, chatted easily, and she suddenly asked him to lunch with her, and to meet her friends.

And her daughter.

Perfect.

"This is my good friend Elizabeth O'Neill," Jacey introduced. "And Jeffrey Robbins, and Kristin."

Elizabeth, an Irish woman with long black curly hair smiled at him. Jeffrey Robbins quirked an eyebrow at him. He was a black man, broad and almost brawny in a way. Nick didn't like to imagine what it'd be like to be in a fight with him. And Kristin, a pretty girl really, with strange eyes that seemed to seep into his soul. He instinctively built a mind barrier against her. He hadn't believed Ben when Ben had told her that this girl could read minds, but now he was rethinking his statement.

"And this is my daughter, Angela," Jacey pushed her daughter forward slightly.

Angela Chambers…biologically James Ford's…but Jacey didn't know that. She was short, with long blonde hair and blue eyes, and dimples that exactly matched her father's. Not that she was showing them now.

"Hello, Angela, how are you doing today?" He asked her.

Angela shrugged. "Where did Mom meet you again?"

"On the beach," Jacey supplied. "He helped me with my laundry."

Lunchtime was casual, but nice. Nick got the distinct impression that Kristin and Elizabeth did not like him, but Jacey seemed to, which was the important thing. Lowering his eyes, pretending to be embarrassed but intrepid, he asked her to watch the sunset with him on the beach. She happily agreed, and Nick left.

Things were going better than planned. But he had to act fast. Ben still thought he was dead, after all.

XXXXXX

What he didn't count on was Sawyer.

He had no idea that James Ford had any connection to Jacey except of course, in being Angela's father.

As he walked out of the jungle, Ford accosted him.

"Um…Sawyer, right?" Nick asked again, honing his acting skills once again.

"Yeah," Sawyer glared at him. "You're Nick."

"Yes, I am," Nick responded, and tried to get out of the way. Sawyer blocked him.

"You're from the beach, ain't you?" Sawyer demanded.

"Uh huh," Nick said, once again trying to leave. Sawyer was making him nervous.

"So what were you doin' in the jungle? Tryin' to find a lost civilization?" Sawyer asked sarcastically.

"I was seeing a friend at the caves," Nick responded. Why was this guy so inquisitive? Nick's stomach lurched. Perhaps he suspected…?

"Yeah? What friend?" Sawyer fired.

"Yeah…I need to go now," Nick said skirting out of his way and hurrying off. He hoped this guy wouldn't interfere in his plans.

"I'm watchin' you!" Sawyer bellowed. Nick shot him a bewildered look.

Could this man know? Could he suspect? Ethan had been discovered, and they had shot him. Nick didn't think that his explanations would save him, or cause them to trust him. The survivors here had learned a hard lesson, and didn't trust.

But he had a mission to complete.

The date went well, considering. He was courteous and polite, didn't try anything. He was rather grateful that Jacey was nice-looking. It would've been harder to act had she not been so pretty. They parted ways without a kiss, but Nick wasn't too bothered. He was getting closer.

XXXXXXXX

He really should've counted on Ford. But the southern conman hadn't even briefly shown up in his plans. All he'd been was background, background on Angela, the true target in his plans. He'd mindlessly sorted through his clothes when he was abruptly knocked to the ground.

"Oops, sorry, peckerwood," Sawyer said sarcastically.

"It's okay," Nick replied automatically. He went back to his clothes. Sawyer knocked his clothes over.

"Hey!" Nick snapped.

"My mistake," Sawyer snapped back.

Nick wasn't sure what this guy's problem was. Unless he actually suspected him…

"Would you watch it?" Nick yelled as Sawyer walked away.

"You say somethin', peckerwood?"

"Damn right, I did," Nick said. He was sensing a fight, and prepared himself to be beat up. He could easily take Sawyer with his jujitsu training, but he'd come off more of a hero if Sawyer took a few swings on him. "You're picking those up."

"Am I now?" Sawyer said, and punched him.

"Jackass!" Nick said, pretending to nurse a black eye. He'd had worse punches. He blindly tried to punch him back.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" A familiar voice shrieked.

Nick stopped, but Sawyer got in another punch.

"I said, STOP!" Jacey yelled, breaking up the 'fight.' "What—what—what the heck is going on?"

"I don't even know!" Nick yelled back, and this time, he wasn't acting. "He just came up to me, trying to pick a fight!"

"Oh, please, you were askin' for it," Sawyer snarled.

"We're not two-year-olds!" Jacey bellowed. She wasn't quite as pretty when she was angry. In fact, she was downright scary.

"You should've continued the fight," Jacey said to Nick. Nick pretended to look ashamed.

She whirled on Sawyer. "And _you_ should find a more constructive way to outlet your _jealousy_."

No. Way.

This whole time…Sawyer's problem…he _liked _ Jacey?! He was _jealous_?! Nick was so relieved he wanted to laugh but didn't. It all made perfect wonderful sense.

Jacey and Sawyer sniped at each other for a bit, but Nick had already left. He needed a new plan. This Sawyer guy could get in the way.

Jacey came to him later, cooing at his wounds, and insisting she wanted to be with him rather than Sawyer. He knew it to be a lie, but he dealt with it.

As he walked into the jungle, he saw Link.

There was no time to hide. Link saw him as well, and his mouth dropped open. He turned and ran off.

Damn it all to hell.

It was time to fake his death again.

XXXXXXXX

He tried to find Jacey once more, but the woman was elusive as they come. When he did actually find her, she was with Sawyer.

Yeah, he was the one she really wanted to be with.

He didn't care that much, but continued to plan. He knew they were watching him, and he let them.

He found her once or twice, played the perfect boyfriend role, even managed to kiss her once or twice. But she was always elsewhere, and he knew deep down in the recesses of her mind it was Sawyer she wanted to be with. It didn't matter to him, but it was sure making his job more difficult.

XXXXXXXX

The stage was set. He was deliberately in the monster's path, and he screamed for help. Jacey came to him, of course. She was always a hero at heart.

They ran for a while, but in the end, he tragically fell off a cliff. And died.

That was the story anyway.

In mid-fall, he'd let his body relax so his muscles wouldn't tense up. He took his mind to another place and when he came back he was in the ocean, bruised, bleeding but alive.

She thought he was dead.

Excellent.

END FLASHBACK

XXXXXXX

It was a while before he could reclaim Angela. He knew they wouldn't get her on the raft, because she was especially guarded by Sawyer, and that Link's job. But Link had failed, because he had gotten to her first.

"Nick?" Angela asked. "Are we going back?"

"Yes," Nick affirmed.

"It's safe now?" Angela persisted.

"It's far from safe," Nick answered. "But we need to go back. I need to warn your mother."

"Nick?"

Nick tensed, waiting for the question he'd answered about fifty times so far. It had taken a while for Angela to trust him anyway.

"Are you an Other?"

Nick turned and faced Angela.

"No, Angela. I am not."


	8. It Finally Happened

**AN: Okay. I am so, so, SO excited about this chapter. And you should be too. I've been thinking about it for weeks and am so PSYCHED. You're gonna love this. I expect numerous happy dances by the end of it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Artistgirl727****- I don't know if Locke's dead or not. My head hurts when I think about it too hard. AUUGH!!! Sorry, I'm really excited about this chapter.**

**Spuffyshipper****- I'm sorry! I hate it when shows kill off characters. I don't like doing it myself, frankly. I had a no good, very bad, really bad week, week before last. I had an average of three mental breakdowns a day. I'm feeling a lot better now though.**

**Non-damsel****- (Nick blinks innocently) Well, I heard that Terry O'Quinn sold his house in Hawaii, but he hastily insisted that didn't mean anything. I don't know what to think. Personally, my theory is that he isn't dead, but everyone will think he is and then he'll show up in season five billion and freak everyone out. I'm thinking maybe Rousseau will find him and nurse him back to health. (Now that's a weird pairing!) Or maybe Alex. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lost. But now…I'M MESSING WITH IT! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a beautiful afternoon, and Jacey was determined to enjoy it. She hung out with Kristin, tried to knit with Elizabeth, and went swimming, basically just relaxed. She was feeling calm and confident when she passed by Sawyer and Kate.

They were fighting.

_I'm not eavesdropping, I'm just listening in,_ Jacey told herself as she hid behind a palm tree.

"Jack told us to stay here!" Sawyer yelled at her. "He didn't give his freedom to us for you to throw it away!"

"Exactly!" Kate yelled back. "Which is why we have to save him! I owe him that!"

"The Doc ain't stupid, he'll figure out how to get away," Sawyer tried to reason. "All that's gonna happen if you go after him is that you'll get captured again."

"I don't care!" Kate bellowed. "I have to DO something! I love--"

They froze. Kate half-covered her mouth, as if she couldn't believe what she almost admitted.

"Then I guess this is it," Sawyer said in a low voice.

"I guess it is," Kate said furiously, turning away from him and storming off.

Sawyer watched her retreating figure and walked off as well.

"Well," Jacey said to no one in particular. "That didn't last long at all, did it?"

She was in high spirits by dinnertime and ate it happily with Kristin. Kristin watched her with a raised eyebrow.

"What's with you?" She asked.

Jacey tried to play innocent. "What do you mean?"

"You're all cheerful and happy. Not that that's a bad thing," Kristin hastened to add. "But I haven't seen you like this in a while did something happen?"

"No," Jacey said defensively.

Kristin looked at her and her face went into a half-grin. "Oh, I see now. You're in a good mood because Sawyer and Kate broke up."

Jacey exhaled in mock offense. "Don't be silly, Kris. I'm merely delighted at the beautiful day."

"We're on a tropical island. It's always a beautiful day," Kristin pointed out.

"But it's so much more delightful now," Jacey grinned. Kristin raised another eyebrow.

"All right, you win, I'm glad they broke up," Jacey said cheerfully. "They were getting on my nerves." She suddenly grimaced.

"What's wrong?" Kristin asked, concerned.

"Nothing…just a little nauseous. Haven't been feeling up to date since the Others' had us. If Jack comes back, I'll ask him to check me over." Jacey breathed slowly.

Kristin smiled at her. "Hey Jacey, can I give you a little advice?"

Jacey looked at her. "What?"

"We all know you love Sawyer." (Jacey winced but didn't deny it.) "But we also know that Sawyer isn't the type to wait around. If you're gonna tell him, you'd best do it soon."

"I already told him," Jacey said, averting her eyes.

"In the heat of the moment, and no one takes that seriously," Kristin snorted. She patted her shoulder. "If you want him, go get him. If you love him, fight for him. Because if you just wait around and do nothing, you're gonna lose him again."

Jacey sighed, stood, and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sawyer wasn't that upset about the break-up to be honest. Frankly, all that was hurt was his pride. But he really had been tired of play-acting his feelings for Kate, and ignoring Jacey all this time. He was looking forward to a night alone, just reading some books and drinking some beer.

The sun was setting as he stepped into his tent. But his tent was already occupied.

"Jacey?"

Jacey looked up from the book she'd been reading.

"What are you doin' in my tent?" Sawyer demanded.

Jacey closed the book and set it down. She narrowed her eyes. "How many of my books do you have in here? This is the third one I've found."

"I…" Sawyer stammered. He actually had been caught off-guard. "I dunno. Wait, what are you doin' in my tent?"

Jacey sighed and sat up. She patted the floor next to her. Confused, Sawyer sat down next to her.

"Heard about your breakup," Jacey informed him. "I offer my condolences."

Sawyer nodded numbly.

"But actually, I'm not sorry at all," Jacey said promptly. "I don't like Kate, and I hated it when you two were together."

Sawyer was seriously getting freaked out. Jacey wasn't being her usual, temperamental, denying, self. She was being honest and calm, and it was scaring the heck out of him.

"Do you know why that is?" Jacey asked him.

Sawyer shook his head, but he knew the reason.

"Because I'm in love with you," Jacey said. She stared directly at him. "Don't ask me how it happened, because frankly, if I'd had the choice, I wouldn't have. But I'm in love with you, and that's that."

"Jace, I'm flattered that you feel that way, but—" Sawyer started to say.

"Did I say I was finished?" Jacey asked dangerously. Sawyer quieted. Jacey continued.

"When you slept with Kate, I was completely bewildered. Even you couldn't be that hard-hearted, not after I just told you how I felt. But then I realized there could only be one reason for why you did it." Jacey said. Her voice became gentler.

"Because you had some lame-brained idea that it was better for me not to be with you, and if you tried to tell me to go away directly, I wouldn't have listened. So you actually _wanted_ me to see you with Kate. You wanted me to hate you, so I wouldn't be want to be with you anymore." Jacey gave him a half-smile. Sawyer knew he'd been busted.

"Well, you're wrong," Jacey said bluntly. "I still wanted to be with you, I still want to be with you, and I will always want to be with you."

Sawyer opened his mouth to speak.

"But you know what I think?"

Sawyer closed his mouth.

"I think that you want to be with me just as badly as I want to be with you. That's why you've allowed me to stay in your tent this long."

Sawyer started to smile.

"So here's the deal," Jacey came closer to him. "I love you. And if you want to be with me, be with me. Stop hop-skipping around, and just be with me. Don't try to play the tragic hero card. Because if it's a mistake to love you, then hell, it's my mistake to make. I'll live with the consequences. But don't lie to me." She smiled at him. Sawyer watched her hazel eyes darken to emerald.

She stopped.

"Can I talk now?" Sawyer asked grinning.

"You are allowed to talk now, yes." Jacey informed him.

Ironically enough, Sawyer didn't say anything at all of great importance. He simply kissed her, passionately, and pushed her to the floor of his tent.

"So what's this, a 'yes you'll be with me'?" Jacey managed to mumble into his neck.

"You win," Sawyer said, pausing long enough to look at her. "Dammit, I'm tired of being a hero. You goddamn win."

He kissed her again, and didn't stop there.

XXXXXXXXXX

The morning came far too quickly for Sawyer, but it was lovely nonetheless. Jacey woke up yawning and blinking, as the memories of how she got here came back to her. She blushed slightly, and quickly pulled the nearest shirt which just so happened to be Sawyer's.

Sawyer noticed that and grinned broadly. "Mornin', sweetheart," He said kissing her lightly.

Jacey blinked again, and kissed him back. "Uh huh…" She glanced around her. Nope, she wasn't drunk on tequila. She was actually in his tent, she had spent the night with him, and she wasn't wasted.

She smiled to herself. Two months ago, if she'd been told this was where she'd end up, she'd have laughed herself silly and proclaimed her undying hatred towards Sawyer. Now here she was, and she doubted that she could possibly feel any happier than what she was feeling now.

"I'm gonna make some breakfast," Sawyer said, still grinning that lecherous grin. "I'll be back."

She smiled back at him, almost shyly. "'Kay."

He kissed her again and exited the tent.

Well, this was a pretty pickle.

Jacey had thought as far ahead as to telling Sawyer her true feelings again last night. Beyond that, she was clueless. What would her friends say?

Kristin: An ear-piercing shriek of delight.

Elizabeth: Her mouth would drop open and would join Kristin in shrieking in delight.

Robbins: He'd quirk an eyebrow at her, make her feel guilty for premarital sex, and then go back to his book.

Zane: Would shriek in delight with Kristin, Elizabeth, and go so crazy about it that even the delighted girls would be embarrassed.

Caitlyn: ….!

Ivan: Would jovially suggest that they celebrate with vodka.

Well, she guessed there was no avoiding the inevitable. She pulled on her capris and went out into the morning sunshine. The survivors were bustling about, preparing their breakfasts and cheerfully chatting with each other. She noticed Kristin and walked up to her, feeling unbearably shy.

"Hey Jacey, how'd it go last night?" Kristin smiled. She blinked and started to giggle. "I'm assuming rather well, since you're wearing his shirt."

Jacey's cheeks went hot as she frantically looked at herself. "Ah, shit," She groaned. Sure enough, she was wearing his light blue button-down shirt. "I didn't even notice. Goddammit, now I gotta change."

"Don't, it looks good on you," Kristin said, continuing to giggle. Jacey's cheeks burned hotter.

Elizabeth saw her and smilingly came up to her. "Hello, Jacey, how…" Her eyes fell on Sawyer's shirt. "Well, I needn't ask. Things seem to be goin' verra well for you."

"I am officially changing out of this stupid shirt!" Jacey announced, while Elizabeth and Kristin giggled again. "And giggling should be made illegal, I'll have you know!"

"Yeah, well…" Kristin's eyes glazed slightly. "Oh my God, I have the most amazing idea ever!" She raced off.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Jacey commented idly to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Have you seen Jeffrey by the way?"

Jacey blinked. "Who?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "_Robbins_, Jacey."

"Oh. Yeah. I totally forgot his first name was Jeffrey. He doesn't seem like a Jeffrey." Jacey said conversationally.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday," Elizabeth said worriedly. "Usually we breakfast together, but he's not in his tent, and he's not at the caves."

"I'm sure he's fine," Jacey dismissed. She grinned. "It's cute that you're worried about him, though."

"Don't be ridiculous," Elizabeth sniffed.

"Now who's in denial!" Jacey said triumphantly.

"Denial is in Egypt," Elizabeth said imperiously, and walked off with a certain amount of dignity. It took Jacey a full five seconds to get the extremely bad joke.

Jacey walked back to Sawyer's tent. He greeted her with a smile and another kiss. "We got bacon and juice. And did I tell you how good you look in my shirt?"

"Har har," Jacey said sourly walking into his tent and changing into her black tank top. She walked out and grimaced.

"What's the matter?" Sawyer asked concerned.

"Nothing…just a little nauseous. I think I caught a stomach bug or something. I wish Jack were here to check it out…" She trailed off.

"Stomach bug?" Sawyer wrinkled. "Hope you don't give _me_ it."

"That'd be just desserts, wouldn't it," Jacey countered. They smiled at each other.

"Hey guys!" Kristin popped out of nowhere.

The couple blinked. "Can we help you?" Sawyer asked bemusedly.

"I had a fabulous idea," Kristin said with relish. "I have planned out your first date!"  
"Date?" Jacey and Sawyer said at the same time.

"What are we gonna do, go to the local Starbucks and hang out?" Jacey snorted.

"There are plenty of fun things to do on the island. You just gotta use your imagination," Kristin told them. She handed Jacey a notepad. "I made a map. You guys follow it, and see where it leads you. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Jacey and Sawyer shrugged. "Might as well," Sawyer said.

"Could be fun." Jacey agreed.

They smiled at each other.

Kristin beamed.

XXXXXXX

They walked for a while, awkwardly but still floating on a bubble of happiness. Every once and a while, they'd glance at each other, and quickly look away.

"Um, here," Jacey said, and they stopped.

It was a clearing, like any other. "What's this supposed to be?" Sawyer wanted to know.

Jacey walked around it. She touched a tree and smiled. "I remember this."

"What?"

"We played 'I Never,' here, when we went monster hunting," Jacey told him.

Sawyer looked at the place with renewed interest. "O-o-oh, now I see." He went to Jacey and pulled her closely to him.

She grinned at him. "What?"

"You told me you were still a virgin here," Sawyer said smiling wickedly.

"Yeah, well that's done and over with," Jacey snorted.

"It was true?"

"'Course it was true," Jacey said disgruntled. "You know my brother. Are you honestly surprised?"

The truth was, he was surprised, but it did kind of tickle him to think that he was her first and only.

They walked onward and this time, Sawyer took her hand. Jacey wondered if it was possible to die of happiness and if so, was she in any danger. They came upon a little pond with a few tiny waterfalls flowing into it.

"I remember this too," Jacey said wryly. "I went swimming here and nearly drowned."

"I saved you," Sawyer said, sounding extremely pleased with himself.

"Yeah, well, don't let it give you a big head," Jacey said to him and he kissed her, softly and sweetly.

They continued. The jungle foliage ended and they came upon a scene of beautiful rolling hills. Jacey sighed.

"I remember this," She breathed.

"Wasn't this the place where that goddamn polar bear attacked us?" Sawyer snorted.

"Mmhm," Jacey said airily, taking in the scenery. She leaned her head against him.

"Happy memories," Sawyer said sarcastically.

Jacey shrugged. "I think the point of this whole date is to remember all the things we've been through. We did have fun, except for the polar bear part."

"Yeah," Sawyer agreed. "You sang that song, too."

"What song?" Jacey asked curiously.

"I dunno…it was real pretty. Something about green September and an answer in a fairy tale forest. Somethin' stupid like that."

Jacey poked him. "Crescent Noon. By Karen Carpenter. One of my favorite songs." She stopped.

"What's wrong?" Sawyer asked.

"It's just…it was Angela's favorite song too. I'd sing it to her, every night before she went to sleep. Kind of like a lullaby." Jacey said sadly.

Sawyer tightened his arm around her. "We'll get her back, Jace. And won't she be surprised when she finds us together?"

Jacey smiled at him. "She'll be tickled. She's wanted me to get with you for ages. Frankly, I don't blame her…"

"What do you mean?" Sawyer questioned.

Jacey winced. "Ooch, I should've told you this a while ago. Angela's your daughter," She said point blank.

Silence.

"What?" Sawyer asked bewildered.

"Angela's adopted, remember?" Sawyer nodded dumbly. "Well, I recently checked her adoption papers, and her biological father is James Ford, who is in fact, you." Jacey finished.

Sawyer blinked.

"I'm sorry," Jacey said guiltily. "I should've told you sooner."

Sawyer opened his mouth to say something and then closed it.

"She does look a helluva lot like you," Jacey pointed out.

Sawyer blinked several times and said, "Well…guess there ain't much to say to that, is there?"

Jacey shrugged. "Do you know a Noreen Mercer? That was her biological mother."

Sawyer considered for a very long while. "Can't say for sure. None that immediately spring to mind. But I've been with a lot of women, remember."

"I know," Jacey said tightly. Sawyer smiled at her and squeezed her.

"Don't be jealous, Jace. I'm with _you_ now."

"I know," Jacey said, relaxing and smiling at him. He kissed her. No matter how many times he seemed to do it, she always loved the thrill it gave her, and she reveled in it.

They broke apart. Jacey gazed at him dreamily.

"I never knew your eyes changed colors," Sawyer commented.

"They do?" Jacey asked interestedly.

"Yeah. They're usually hazel. When you're pissed they'll go kinda stormy gray or sometimes green, and when you look at me sometimes, they go dark green."

Jacey smiled.

"One of the many things I love about you." Sawyer said.

Jacey stared at him. "What'd you say?"

"I said—" He stopped. "Do you hear something?"

Jacey paused.

_Green September,_

_Burns to October brown._

Her eyes widened. "Angela!" She cried and took off running.

"Jace!" Sawyer yelled and took off after her. "Don't yell, they'll hear you comin'!"

Sawyer caught up to her. "I hear her," Jacey said desperately.

Sawyer nodded. "Guns out," He ordered, and they both took out their nine millimeters. (Only Jacey and Sawyer would take guns on their first date.)

_Bare November,_

_Leads to December's frozen ground._

Jacey motioned to Sawyer and they charged through the brush.


	9. Goodbye Angela

**AN: So, I'll be honest, guys. I was actually considering ending this fic this season, you know, have a nice happy ending. But after that whopper of a season finale, now I CAN'T. ARGH!!! But I guess that's good for you guys, right? LOL**

**Spuffyshipper****- He better not die. I'll be pissed if they kill him off. They've already hurt me deeply by killing my Charlie, and I will never forgive them if they kill my darling Sawyer.**

**Regan Trinity****- Heehee. That's my job, to make you laugh so hard that you get in trouble. MWA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**Artistgirl727****- Oh excellent! I can't wait till you update!**

**Whirlwind-2005****- Five things. 1. Didn't last long in the show either, neh? Neh? Jack and Kate will be together soon, neh? 2. Heehee. I think it's funny when she wears his shirts. 3. It COULD be a stomach bug…. 4. Silly Sawyer…he really don't give a damn, do he? 5. Of course you should bring nine millimeters on every date. **

**Non-damsel****- So…are you as confused as I am about this darn show that tortures me mercilessly?**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Lost.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nick, Angela, and Robbins were sitting in a circle when Jacey and Sawyer came blazing through, guns drawn. Angela stopped mid-verse and gasped, and Nick and Robbins stopped the conversation immediately.

Jacey froze. She saw Angela. She saw Nick. Fierce adrenaline surged through her body and her eyes went dark gray. Without warning, she stormed over, grabbed his collar, and with inhuman strength, shoved him against a tree and pointed her gun at his neck.

"I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch," She whispered softly, cocking the gun with her thumb.

"Do it now, Jace," Sawyer said with a healthy amount of satisfaction in his voice.

"Angela," Robbins said sharply.

"Mom! Don't hurt him!" Angela cried out, jumping up.

Jacey paused, her finger already feeling the curve of the trigger. No one but Angela, not even Sawyer, could have stopped her from shooting Nick. Her grip tightened on his collar. Nick watched her calmly. She glared at him, and, still filled with powerful adrenaline, slammed him against the tree, letting go.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, you bastard," She hissed lowering her gun. She nodded at Sawyer, and Sawyer grabbed Nick and held his gun to his head.

"One wrong move, peckerwood, and I'll shoot your brains out," Sawyer crooned to Nick. Truth be told, ever since Jacey and Nick had dated he'd been itching to shoot the hell out of Nick.

"Angela," Jacey breathed and held out her arms. Angela ran to her and the embraced, and Jacey felt a huge sense of relief that her daughter was alright. Her gaze darkened when she saw Robbins.

"What the hell are you doing here? With him?" She snarled, jerking her head towards Nick.

"Same thing you're doing here," Robbins said peaceably. "I went after Angela."

"_Why didn't you shoot him_?" Jacey snarled again.

"Same reason you didn't," Robbins said in his annoying repetitive fashion. "Because Angela told me not too."

Jacey let out a frustrated growl. She glared at Nick who hadn't moved. "Who are you?"

Nick cleared his throat. Sawyer didn't lower the gun. "My name is Nick Medeiros. That much you know."

"Are you one of them?" She demanded.

Nick ignored her question. "I'm an architect. I came to this island…a while ago, I'd prefer not to say when."

"You ain't in the position to hold anything from us, peckerwood," Sawyer snarled.

Nick ignored the man who had a gun to his head. "And yes, Jacey, I was 'one of them.' An 'Other' as you guys so eloquently call us." Nick snorted. "You'd think you guys could've come up with a more clever name for us."

"What do you mean 'was'?" Jacey wanted to know.

"I mean 'was'," Nick replied. "They currently think I'm dead. Well," He amended his statement. "They did think I was dead. Now I don't know what they think."

"Why'd you leave?" Jacey said, her blood pressure slowly returning to normal.

"Because Ben is insane," Nick replied matter-of-factly. "When I came here, I had no idea what I was getting myself into. When I found out too much, when I knew way too much, I wanted out."

"I told Ben, 'I want out of this. I don't want anything to do with this. Get me off this island.'"

"Ben said, 'You don't get 'out.' You are part of a commitment, you don't get to leave till you're job is done.'"

"I told him, 'My commitment had nothing to do with this, this crazy shit you're doing. I was just here to build buildings."

Nick paused. Sawyer's arm had not loosened its hold on the gun.

Nick cleared his throat. "It became clear to me that Ben had no intention of letting any of us go. Ever. So I abandoned them, in fact I…betrayed them, and faked my own death."

"Thanks for the history lesson," Jacey snapped. "But I don't really give a shit about you or your past workings. What I want to know is why you kidnapped my daughter."

"I saved her life," Nick said coldly.

"Shoot him," Jacey said to Sawyer. Sawyer cocked his gun.

"Mom!" Angela cried. "He's not lying! The Others would've kidnapped me, and you never would've seen me again!"

Jacey held up an arm to stop Sawyer. Nick looked at her coolly.

"So you took her," She said in a deathly calm voice.

"I did," Nick said. "I couldn't get to Aaron or Walt, but I could get to you, Jacey. I got close to you, reeled you in, and kidnapped your daughter. I was thankful you were so good-looking. Made my job easier."

This time, Sawyer couldn't resist pulling back his gun and punching him fully on the jaw. Nick swore.

"Course," Nick coughed. "I didn't reckon on _his_ jealousy. It slowed me down. Mixed me up. I didn't get her soon enough. She left on the raft."

"It was Tom's job to get Walt, not Angela. It was Link's job to get Angela. Your presence on the raft confused Tom, but he assumed that Ben had told Link not to get her yet. When Angela returned, I bided my time a little bit, and grabbed her."

Nick faced Jacey. "If the Others had taken her, you'd never see her again. With me at least you'd see her again."

"So…" Jacey said slowly. "Everything you told me…was a lie."

"No," Nick corrected her. "I am an architect. I am twenty-eight years old. You have lovely eyes."

"You faked your death," Jacey told him, as if he didn't already know. "I thought you were dead! I grieved!"

"Hmph," Nick snorted. "Please. It was extremely obvious to anyone that the one you wanted was Sawyer. I was a consolation prize."

Jacey swallowed hard. She turned away from him. "None of this matters anymore. I'm taking Angela home now. Thank you for your little rescue mission, or whatever," She said sardonically.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that," Nick replied calmly.

Jacey whirled around on him. "I beg your pardon? You aren't in a position to make that decision! We could shoot you at any moment! You are not her guardian, you aren't her parent! I don't care if you DID save her from the Others, she's coming home with me!"

"They're still after her," Nick said in his maddeningly calm way. "A mole will be entering your camp soon. When they get wind that Angela's back, they'll be after her again. And you can't protect her when that happens."

"The hell I can't!" Jacey snarled, losing her temper completely, punching him in the gut.

"You couldn't even protect her from me!" Nick gasped. "You think you can defend her from them?"

"Mom," Angela said quietly.

Jacey turned from her onslaught.

"I'll go with him," She said softly. "I don't want you to be in danger…just because of me. He took care of me, he hid me really well."

Jacey stood paralyzed. "That's not your decision to make, babe," She said finally.

"And why isn't it?" Robbins rumbled. "Jacey, you're being simply stubborn now. Let Angela decide for herself."

"The hell I will!" Jacey shouted. "She's a child!"

"She's growing up," Robbins said sadly.

Jacey turned to her daughter. For the first time, she didn't see Angela, her baby girl. She saw Angela, a child approaching adulthood, a little girl who was not so little anymore, who was ready to make her own decisions.

"Angela," Jacey said, her voice breaking. "What do you want to do?"

Angel went to her mother and hugged her. She was still ten, a ten-year-old girl. But the island had forced them all to grow up a little. She was losing her childhood rapidly.

"I gotta go with him, Mom," She said softly. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I got you in trouble again. It's not like it'll be good bye forever. But…you gotta let me go, Mom."

Jacey hung her head, still holding her daughter tightly. Finally, she nodded brusquely and let go of her. "All right," She said in a defeated voice.

Sawyer went to Jacey and put his arm around her. Angela noticed.

"You guys are finally together?" A smile broke out on her face. "That's great. That's really great."'

Robbins rolled his eyes. "Great, now I have to shoot you Sawyer."

"We should go," Nick said.

Angela smiled bravely. "Remember the song, mom? Please sing it for me."

Jacey took a breath.

"_Green September, _

_Burns to October brown._

_Bare November, leads to December's_

_Frozen ground."_

She skipped ahead to Angela's favorite verse.

_"Somewhere…in a fairy tale forest_

_Lies one answer that is waiting to be heard."_


	10. Is She or Isn't She?

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the slow update. I haven't been busy or anything, just incredibly lazy. Send me scolding reviews to make sure I update quicker next time. Enjoy!**

**Spuffyshipper****- Cool story idea. You should write it and I will review you. Last night I had a dream that I was flying and then I woke up and fell off the bed. **

**Artistgirl727****- I decided to go the angsty route. Plus I thought it'd be cool if Jacey shoved Nick against a tree and almost shot him. Tee hee. **

**Freckles-101****- Yay, you're back! Yup, Jacey and Sawyer are FINALLY together. Took them long enough. Glad you're enjoying! Why does everyone think she's pregnant, I have said nothing of that sort!**

**Non-damsel****- Ooh, don't spend too much time with my OCs, they tend to make you CRAZY!!! Yeah, I'm done. Yeah, I'm a little worried about Future Jack myself. I mean, if everyone's life sucks after the island, how will Jacey and Sawyer end up? I've had their freaking happy ending planned out since chapter two of What to Get the Man who has Everything. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lost.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sawyer watched Jacey carefully as they walked through the jungle. She was a little ahead of him, staring at the ground as she walked, and every once in a while she'd look at the sky and inhale sharply.

"Sawyer," Robbins said firmly. Sawyer turned and looked at Robbins. Robbins was walking beside him, and looked rather annoyed.

"I want you to know that I am not happy about you and Jacey," He stated. Sawyer blinked.

"I thought you wanted me and her to get together for a while now," He frowned.

"No," Robbins informed him. "In fact, that was the last thing I wanted. But there's no helping it now. Just know this."

Robbins leaned in and whispered something in Sawyer's ear. Sawyer gasped and let out a high-pitched squeak.

"You mean you're—" He yelped.

"Yep," Robbins confirmed.

"You're—you're—" Sawyer spluttered.

"Precisely," Robbins said calmly. "So I suggest you be very good to Jacey. Or else."

XXXXXXXX

"I have to go to the bathroom," Robbins announced. "You two go on ahead of me." Robbins disappeared into the thickening jungle before Jacey or Sawyer could say anything.

Sawyer cautiously walked towards Jacey. He didn't really know how to comfort her. Most of the relationships he'd been in, he'd been in for personal gain. Even if they weren't a con, he'd never actually invested himself in something like this. Jacey had been the one to seduce him, but he had whole-heartedly accepted her. But he had no idea what to say to her.

Jacey sighed softly. Sawyer listened expectantly, waiting for her to say something.

"She'll be turning eleven soon," Was all Jacey said.

"When did you adopt her?" Sawyer asked hesitantly.

"I was eighteen," Jacey said softly. "She kinda…chose me, I guess. I was doing research for a book, I'd already had three on the best-seller list…and it was clear, we were meant for each other."

"Eighteen?" Sawyer said surprised. That was awfully young to adopt. "Didn't know that you were allowed to adopt at that age."

"I wasn't," Jacey said laughing a little. "Sam fixed it for me. And anyway, I was engaged to Kevin at the time, and he was twenty-three."

Sawyer frowned unconsciously as he thought of Jacey engaged to someone.

Suddenly, Jacey reeled over coughing hard. She turned away from Sawyer and threw up.

"Jesus," Sawyer commented. "You all right, Jace?"

"Yeah," Jacey gasped. "I haven't been feeling up to snuff for a while now. I'm fine, really, it's probably a stomach bug or something."

"Yeah, well let's just get you back so you can rest a little," Sawyer said promptly. Jacey looked at him and smiled.

XXXXXX

They separated at camp and Jacey went straight to Kristin and told her everything. Kristin was very sympathetic and Jacey was glad to have her nearby. Her stomach still hadn't settled down and she was wincing.

"Sorry, Kris, but I gotta lie down, I'm just not feeling well," Jacey sighed and started to stand. Kristin watched her but didn't say anything.

"What?" Jacey asked, noticing that Kristin was looking at her oddly.

"You haven't been feeling great for a while now, right?" Kristin asked seriously.

Jacey raised and lowered one shoulder. "Just a cold, probably."

"Yeah, maybe," Kristin allowed. "Or…."

"Or what?" Jacey asked puzzled.

"Well…you could…be pregnant," Kristin said.

There was a pause.

Jacey started to smile and laugh, but it was forced. "You think I'm…please, I'm not…that's ridiculous!"

"Well, you have…you know…with Sawyer, haven't you?" Kristin asked blushing.

Now Jacey was blushing. "Well…yeah, but that doesn't mean…that…"

"Did you use…you know…protection?" Kristin asked going red again.

Jacey considered.

First time…she'd been drunk. So had Sawyer. Unlikely.

Second time…it hadn't even occurred to her…SHIT.

"…no…" Jacey mumbled. "But it still doesn't mean…"

"Not on…the pill?" Kristin asked.

Jacey winced. No. She hadn't had any reason to be on the pill, so…

Shit, shit, SHIT.

"I can't be…that's…no…" Jacey said trying to laugh but her panic was beginning to show through. "Babies scare me!"

"Well, you better find out," Kristin said awkwardly.

XXXXXXX

First step: ransack Sawyer's tent in a frantic search for a pregnancy test but do it in quickly so he doesn't see you.

"Guns…beer…porno(he'll be getting rid of THAT soon enough)…my book, my book _again_, cigarettes I gave him for Hurley's secret Santa thing, shirt, shirt, pants, beer, goddammit, where is it?" Jacey dug desperately through his crap. To no avail.

"What the hell you think you're doin'?" Sawyer demanded.

Crap.

Jacey looked at him for a second. "I'm going through your stuff, what's it look like I'm doing?"

Sawyer opened his mouth to respond, closed it, shook his head briskly, and said, "_Why_?"

Quick, quick, think of a good excuse! "I'm looking for…porno!" Jacey said grabbing a random Playboy.

Sawyer gaped at her.

"And I found some!" She added. "So…bye!" She ran out of there as fast as her legs would carry her.

Sawyer blinked and said to the fates, "Why the hell did you put me with a girl as crazy as that?"

XXXXXXX

"Hi Sun!" Jacey said brightly.

Sun looked at her.

"You know, I hardly ever see you anymore," Jacey said taking a seat and grinning widely. "How are you? How's the baby doing?"

Sun touched her stomach instinctively. "Fine, I suppose," She smiled at Jacey hesitantly. "Was there something you wanted?"

"You know, as a matter of fact, there was something," Jacey said smiling falsely. "You see, I have this…friend…who wants to know if she is pregnant or not. And she was wondering if you would happen to have a pregnancy test handy."

Sun, who wasn't born yesterday, smiled at her slyly. "Well, I do have another one that I got from Sawyer…but I'd have to give it to her in person."

"Ooh, now see, here's the thing," Jacey said desperately. "My friend is a shy little thing, and she doesn't want anyone to know that she has said pregnancy test. She ESPECIALLY does not want her MALE COMPANION to know of said pregnancy test. Do you catch my drift?"

Sun sighed. "All right, all right, here," Sun disappeared into her tent and gave her a little cardboard box. "Good luck…to your friend."

"Oh, she needs it," Jacey said snatching the box and hurrying away.

XXXXXX

"Wait three minutes," Jacey said to herself biting her lip. "Three minutes, three minutes…"

Three minutes, ha! More like three million years, because that's how long this stupid test was taking, why couldn't it just show up right away, why did it have to leave her in suspense, this stupid freaking test, she'd throw it in the jungle and stomp on it if she could but then she wouldn't know and for the love of God would it _hurry up_?!

She watched slowly as it turned its revealing color.


	11. The Mole

**JACEY'S NOTES:**** Yeah, you heard right. I, Jacey Chambers, have taken over this fanfiction!! Okay, not really. Phoenix had been freaking out about all her classes, her looming graduation, and some friend issues, so she asked me to update this chapter for her. Personally, I think she's a lazy whiner, but whatever. **

**Disclaimer- Well, as I am a 'fictional' character in Lost, I obviously don't own it. What a gay thing to do. Does Phoenix have to do this stupid disclaimer dealio every time? Ptch.**

**Freckles-101****- What is the test going to turn? How am I supposed to know? Phoenix doesn't tell me anything. Seriously, why do you bother reading this thing, she's so unreliable. And it was NOT a great chapter, that stupid Phoenix likes torturing me, right when I FINALLY get with Sawyer, she makes me think I'm pregnant, grrr.**

**Regan Trinity****- I hope you know I loathe you. You're Phoenix's stupid freaking muse, you ALWAYS give her stupid ideas to ruin my life even more. And how come YOU know the color and I don't? GRRRR! And moo yourself, you horrible person who conspires with Phoenix to ruin my life.**

**Artistgirl727****- You're just as bad as Little Miss Regan up there, always conspiring with Phoenix. You can't see it, but I'm giving you a very dirty glare, and my fingers are typing this seethingly.**

**Spuffyshipper****- You hope I'm pregnant? You hope I'm pregnant?! How dare you! I'm twenty-four freaking years old, I am NOT ready to give birth to a child, you insane reviewer. Phoenix wants me to tell you that she had a dream the other night that she was Marilyn Monroe. Well, yippee for her. **

**Whirlwind-2005****- I better not be freaking pregnant, or I will have myself a writer to kill! **

**Non-damsel****- How am I supposed to know? Phoenix wants me to tell you that she is drumming her fingers impatiently waiting for you yourself to update. I don't like you either, you always excite Phoenix so much, she immediately starts writing, inventing more ways to make my life miserable. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's…" Jacey breathed. "It's…not pink! It's still blue! I'm not pregnant!"

Warm relief swept over her, and she cheered. "Ha ha! Yes! Yes! I'm not pregnant! I love my life!" She tossed the test triumphantly behind her and began to march away, singing loudly.

The test fell into the sand.

XXXXX

Apparently, team super Kate had rescued Jack. But Jacey's spirits were so high, not even Kate could bring her down. However, she was slightly irked to see that Jack had brought back Juliet. Yeah, Juliet the evil Other, the apparent mole Nick had been talking about. As much as Jacey hated not seeing Angela, she was thankful that at least her daughter was safe. More or less.

Jack was being super anal about it, acting super protective of his charming Juliet, which seemed to infuriate Kate. The rest were suspicious of Juliet, understandably.

"Trust her?" Sun snorted. "She's one of them."

"Not anymore," Jack retorted. "They left her behind."

"Oh yeah, where'd they go?" Charlie demanded.

"I dunno," Jack said, folding his hands and looking infuriatingly stubborn.

"Well, maybe we better ask her," Sawyer said sensibly.

"Remember Nick?" Jacey said. "We ran into him. Turns out, he's alive and he's been protecting my daughter from them. Nick said that you were bringing back a mole into our camp. We can't trust her."

"She doesn't know why they left her, and I'm not willing to trust someone who kidnaps just as much as the Others do," Jack snapped at Jacey.

"Well here's a wacky idea. Let's stick our resident Iraqi on her. Let him do what he does, then see what she says," Sawyer said smirking.

"I don't do that anymore," Sayid said flatly.

"Well, ain't that convenient," Sawyer growled.

There was more arguing. Sawyer started fighting with Jack (what else is new) when Claire…started coughing up blood.

XXXXXX

According to Juliet, Claire's coughing was a latent reaction caused by _her_, towards the medication given to her when she'd been kidnapped. According to Juliet, every woman who'd gotten pregnant on the island…had died.

Why did this give Jacey a sick feeling to her stomach?

"Hey, Jace," Sawyer came up to her as she sat in front of her tent, sifting grains of sand through her fingers.

"Yeah?" She smiled at him.

"Sun told me…that you were looking for a…pregnancy test…" He let the statement hang. Jacey became very interested in the sand caught between her fingernails.

"And after what Juliet said," Sawyer continuing, his face scowling as he said Juliet's name. "I was just wonderin'…"

"I'm not pregnant," Jacey said to him, and he let out an audible sigh of relief. "Don't worry."

"Good," Sawyer muttered. He then gave her a lazy smile, pulling her into a kiss.

XXXXXX

Zane was trotting along the shoreline, when he saw something lying in the sand. It was a white stick, and he picked it up carefully.

"Huh. A positive pregnancy test. That's interesting," He said, planning on showing it to Robbins.

XXXXXX

The whole group was at the caves. The whole group being, of course, Robbins, Elizabeth and her daughter, Kristin, Ivan, Zane, Caitlyn, and Jacey. Well, actually, Zane wasn't there, he'd left for the beach to get some water.

Just then, Sun entered the scene.

"I'm looking for Jacey…" Sun spotted her. "I need to talk to you."

Jacey blinked, standing up and walked towards her. Sun took her on the outskirts of the group's circle.

"Are you pregnant?" Sun asked in a low voice.

Jacey felt her insides ice over again. "No," she said, trying to sound certain. "The test said I wasn't."

"I'm going to Juliet," Sun told her. "I'm demanding answers. If you want to come…then that's where I'll be."

Jacey nodded. She went back to her seat. Kristin looked at her questioningly, but Jacey concentrated hard on keeping her thoughts on other things, so Kristin wouldn't know.

"Hey guys, look what I found!" Zane crowed, bouncing in, showing everyone the a white stick. "A positive pregnancy test!"

Caitlyn wrinkled.

Jacey paled.

"You know women pee on those, don't you, Zane?" Ivan commented.

Zane looked disgusted and flung the test on the ground. "EW! EWWWWW! GROSS! That's…that's…EWWW!"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

Jacey however, picked up the test. Her blood ran cold.

"That's…that's impossible!" She squeaked. "It said I wasn't! It said I wasn't!"

The whole group turned and stared at Jacey in shock, but she was too busy freaking out to notice.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" Jacey squawked. "This can't be happening!"

She then froze again. Did this mean…she was going to die?

Jacey took off into the jungle.

XXXXX

"Juliet?"

The blonde woman glanced up at Jacey, and smiled faintly. "Hello, Jacey."

Jacey crossed her arms. "Is it true, then? That…pregnant woman die on this island?"

Juliet stood up suddenly. Her face was filled with grief. "Jacey…are…you…?"

"Answer the question," was all Jacey said.

"Women who got pregnant on the island…didn't live past their second trimester. Claire lived because she had gotten pregnant off the island." Juliet looked at her hopefully. "I don't suppose…?"

Jacey's eyes looked dead. She had lost her virginity on this island. There was no hope.

"Is…there anyway…to save the baby?" Jacey asked quietly. "If I die…is there a way that the baby can live?"

Juliet said softly, "I don't know."

Jacey turned and walked away.

XXXXX

**PHOENIX'S NOTES****: Just a side note, guys. A while back…and I mean a waaaaaay long while back, I wrote a lemon scene for Jacey and Sawyer the second time they…hooked up. (Not the tequila one, the other one.) And…um…I didn't have the nerve to post it along with the chapter…but…if people wanted to…um…see it, then I could post it in this fic or as a one-shot…your decision, guys. I just wrote it to write it. **

**Jacey: Are you KIDDING ME?! Absolutely not! And I thought you were too busy to post this stupid chapter!**

**Me: Whoops, gotta go!**

**Review! Review!**

**Jacey: I HATE YOU ALL!**


End file.
